


i'm your buckaroo (texts from meme to youme)

by derheck



Series: buckaroo verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, because i live for that shit, country keith, in which i am both keith and lance, supportive boyfriend lance, text fic, this was supposed to be more of a crack fic but y'all are getting more fluff than anything lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derheck/pseuds/derheck
Summary: in which keith tells lance his deepest darkest secret





	

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of my one eyebrow that looks fuckin amazing u will be remembered 
> 
> s/o; thank u for laura for the title

Lance didn’t mind being woken up by a text from his boyfriend.  Hell, he didn’t mind being woken up, given that he’d already napped for over two hours (which is over an hour and forty five minutes more than he’d originally wanted).

 

What he minded was being woken up by a “we need to talk” text from his boyfriend.  Because if rom-coms and fanfiction were to be believed, this was leading up to a break up text.  Or call.  Who knows, maybe Keith would schedule a date through text and _then_ break up with him.  But! if Lance never texted back, then Keith couldn’t break up with him and then Lance wouldn’t have to sadly mope around and beg for cuddles and ice cream from Hunk.

 

Against his better judgement, Lance texted back.

 

**> >?????**

 

_ >>i have something to tell you _

_Something really important and i’m gonna do it now before I chicken out and regret not doing the Thing_

 

Oh god.  Here it was.  Here comes the boom.  The inevitable heartbreak because Lance just knew it wasn’t possible for anyone to love him or to make him as happy as Keith did without it ending-

 

_ >>wait fuck _

_ >>i’m realizing those texts sound bad and ominous _

_ >>stop freaking out i’m not breaking up with you ok I love you _

_ >>but because i love you _

_ >>i have to tell you something _

_ >>that i’ve never told anyone before _

_ >>well shiro knows but i made him swear to secrecy _

 

So Keith wasn’t going to break up with him; that was good.  

But what the fuck was he going to tell him now, was he about to talk kinky????  Was this the next step in their relationship, when Keith was going to tell him he’s super into watersports or some other kinky shit that way too much for Lance’s vanilla ass??? And why the fuck would Shiro know about his boyfriend's kinks??? He knew they were brothers but…. yikes.

 

Lance saw the three dots come and go and tried to talk himself out of panicking (because what if Keith stops loving him because Lance doesn’t really know what yiffing and/or vore are and doesn’t really want to know).

 

Finally, his phone went off with a text notification.  

 

And, wow.

 

This was.

Unexpected.

 

_ >>i really like country music _

_ >> _ [ _https://play.spotify.com/user/sanchezbpsa/playlist/2UTshL2MujcUfZHGPPX2yy_ ](https://play.spotify.com/user/sanchezbpsa/playlist/2UTshL2MujcUfZHGPPX2yy)

 

Holy shi.t.

 

**> >i love you no matter what babe**

**> >but say what**

 

_ >>yea _

 

**> >wow**

**> >noah fence but **

**> >why**

 

_ >>*tragic backstory unlocked* _

_ >>i grew up in texas _

 

**> >growin’ up under the mason dixon line.  that is tragic**

**> >also i’m sorry babe but**

**> >**

 

_ >> :’( _

_ >>beyonce is from texas, lance _

 

**_> >fuck a;lkjdsfa_ **

**_> >u right_ **

**_> >that’s two things from texas that have changed my life for the better_ **

**_> >get it _ **

**_> >beyonce and you_ **

 

_ >>dont forget the lake worth monster   _

_ >> ((i love you)) _

 

**> > oh right how could i forget**

 

_ >>ok but seriously babe,, _

_ >>country music gets a bad rep _

_ >>it’s not that bad _

_ >>it’s really dramatic tbh like you’d probably love it _

 

**> >i do love dramatics **

**> >ok i’m clicking the link**

 

_ > :D :3 <3 _

 

He went in skeptic.  He browsed through Keith’s playlist; some of it was okay.  He could see the appeal.  It was no Mariah Carey, no Selena, no Beyonce (Lemonade changed Lance’s life).  But it was something.

 

**> >this is a lot of carrie underwood **

 

_ >>carrie is a queen lance _

_ >>before he cheats is a classic _

_ >>she is my mariah carey _

 

**> >oh my god **

**> >ive never seen you so passionate about anything **

**> >(its really cute tbh)**

 

_ >>mothman _

 

**> >...except for mothman **

 

_ >> a;lskjd;lkjas _

_ >>but what do you think _

 

**> >ok fuck some of this stuff is good**

**> >chris young is great**

**> >some of these are really catchy **

**> >i could see myself singing along to these songs in the kitchen at 3:24 am while making pancakes and drinking cranberry juice out of a wine glass for the aesthetic **

**> >but fuck the happy meal song**

**> >fuck it**

**> >honestly like i’ll take cotton eyed joe bc thats a classic and all but **

**> >that’s just awful **

 

_ >>....fair _

 

**> >i still love you though**

**> >you and your shitty taste in music **

 

_ >>i’ll take it _

 

**> >one question though, babe**

**> >do you have an accent**

 

_ >>.... _

 

**> >oh my god**

**> >do you say y’all**

 

_ >>.......... _

 

**> >y’all’d’ve**

 

_ >>y’aint _

 

**> >holy fuck**

**> >i’m about to call you **

**> >please talk southern to me **

**> > **

 

_ >>i’m not gonna _

 

**> >you mean y’aint **

**> >but yes you will**

**> >calling now <3**

 

**> >OUTGOING CALL TO NONE PIZZA LEFT KEEF<<**

\----------------------------

 [Days later]

**> >they’re playing the fucking happy meal song at walmart**

**> > IM YER BUCKAROO **

**> >;LSDKJFAAKLDK**

**> >KEITH SOMEONE IS SINGING ALONG**

**> >I’M DISGUSTED**

**> >LKSJDALKF JWA WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT YOU**

**> >kEITH**

 

**Author's Note:**

> some of these texts are based on True Events TM,,, country music helped me thru some rough shit man  
> also the link is a playlist of country music that i definitely don't ever listen to  
> also 2.0 it would have been a lot better if i could get some og taylor swift on it  
> also 3.0 lance's lock screen is selena quintanilla aka my queen and my fave
> 
> edit: inspo for stuff http://prospitiangoose.tumblr.com/post/157635064887
> 
> come talk to me @gaylienpaladin on tumglr


End file.
